


Bus stop

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Castiel, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and the reader are missing the bus. While waiting, they hear some very strange noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus stop

“I'm glad, you are escorting me to the bus stop. It scares me a bit to walk alone at night”, you said, observing the young man, who was walking next to you. You knew him from the shelter you were working at. He had come along a few days ago, searching for a place to stay and he was lucky there had been a free bed to offer. He – who had introduced himself as Castiel – was a very polite and shy individual, a very rare species in the job you were working at. Normally,your clients were very withdrawn and leery, characteristics which were normal of a life on the streets. Castiel was different. Withdrawn as well, but more out of a big uncertainty. You have to admit, he was a very pleasant character and along with it very handsome.

He was walking next to you, his hands buried in the pockets of his dark red hoodie.  
“It's too dangerous for a woman to walk alone in the night”, he smiled, kicking up a stone with his foot. When you turn around the corner of the street, you saw the backlights of the bus disappearing in the night.  
“Oh, shit”, you murmured, coping the needle. This was definitely not your day. First, your broken car, the police at the shelter, the colleague, who called in ill and now, you missed the bus.  
“When will the next one come?”  
You shrugged and took a look at the plan. “Half an your”; you said with a sigh and a look on your hand watch. It was short before midnight and you wouldn't be home before half past two. “You don't have to stay here and wait with me on the bus”, you said thankfully, but he shook his head.   
“No, it's okay. I'll wait here. Look. It's no one around and you might need help if something is happening.”, he smiled, while sitting down on a waist-deep wall.   
“Well, I appreciate that.”   
You put your bag on the floor and pull yourself onto the wall, asking yourself why they weren't able to place a bench at the bus stop.   
He was right. The streets were like a morgue. A few windows of a detached house were still illuminated. But this was a suburb in the back of beyond and no busy main street. “Well. It doesn't rain.” Castiel had raised his head and was looking into the black sky upon him.

An awkward silence rose, while you were listening to the noises of the night. Somewhere a dog was barking, probably chasing a cat in the garden. The far sound of the highway was echoing through the dark, not more than a monotone sough.  
_“Mmmh, god yes...”_  
You turned around, freaked by the sound you have heard.  
“Did you hear that?”; you asked Castiel, who had tilted his head slightly. He was nodding slowly, listening strained. _“Aww, yes, yes... ahhh.”_ The slightly blush on his face made clear he was thinking the same as you.  
“What are we doing now”, he whispered, while observing the open window in the first floor of the house.  
“I don't know. I don't want to miss my bus. Maybe, we stay silent and just ignore it.”  
God, you couldn't remember a situation in life more embarrassing and awkward than this here. “Okay”, he answered and turned his head to stare into the darkness in front of him.   
_“God... I love your tits...” “Yeah suck my nipple...so good...yes...so good.”_  
You were blushing with every moan and groan, which was coming out of the house. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Castiel was affected as well. He was staring at his shoes, his hands rubbing his thighs . He had closed his eyes and was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Jesus... you were listening to sex sounds while sitting next to a man, who himself was kind of sex on legs. This was not fair. You pressed your legs together and tried to think about something, which might turn you off.   
_“Need you to suck my dick...babe....aaah. Deeper babe.”_  
“This must be a joke”, you winced, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.  
_“Yeah.. suck me.... I am so close to come in your mouth!”_  
“And I am close to come in my pants”, Castiel whispered silently, but loud enough for you to hear. You were getting more and more aroused. When coming home you´ll have to take a very cold shower and your hero for lonely nights. You took a look at Castiel, realizing he was staring at you questioningly and pleading. The tip of his tongue was running over his full lips .  
_“Ahhhh....yeaaah....harder....yeah...awww so good.”_

Without a warning and just a “fuck” on his lips, he jumped down the wall, pulling you with him and turned you around, nearly greedily. His hips were pressed against your butt and you felt the effects of the involuntary heard dirty talk. His hands were wandering under the fabric of your shirt and the feeling of his warm and slightly coarsed hands made you shiver in anticipation.   
“Is this okay?”; he asked, still the gentleman as you knew him for. “Yes...please”, you murmured, leaning yourself into his touch.  
“That's good.” His voice was husky and you felt his warm breath floating over your neck and your ear. He didn't loaf with teasing and touch you. His hand wandered directly south and his fingers dug into your waistband , pulling down your trousers and your slip without even opening the zip.  
_“Yes....hmmm. Harder...come on...harder.”_  
Castiel's hand moved between your legs and you couldn´t hold back a moan, when you felt his slender fingers ghosting over your sweet spot. “You are so warm... so wet for me”, he whispered, nibbling at your neck. “This girl inside is good, but I know you are better. Aren't you?” Where the hell did he hide this voice, this words, this dirty mouth?  
You nodded, trying not to moan as loud as the woman in the house. He fiddled with one hand at his own pants, releasing his arousal, while his other hand was still working in your wetness, pushing you nearer and nearer to the edge.  
“Lift you leg on the wall”, he ordered and you obeyed, rising your knee and spreading your lap. You cast a glance back. His eyes were dark, squinted slightly. You hold his gaze as he pushed inside you with one long move, filling you completely. This was what you wanted. “Move”; you begged and he needed no second invitation. Your moaning mixed up with the sounds out of the house. This was crazy... and so fucking hot. You felt him pushing, grinding against you, his hands stabilizing your position . _“Yes...yes...I am....awwww. I”_

The woman in the house was moaning ecstatically and you attune intensely. “Oh god, Castiel. Wooow...oh...yes”, you whimpered with every stroke he made.  
“Tight..so tight...!”, you heard him behind, his hands snaking around your body, pulling you in a close embrace. His chest against your back, his face buried in your hair. “I feel you're close...”, he hissed, increasing the speed impossibly.  
“Yes...yes...” _“Mhhhh, yeah....yes....ahhh”_ “Yes.... I am coming...god...yes. Cas-ti aaaahhh” The heat of your orgasm was floating your body in shivering waves. He was working you through your climax, pushing a few times more until he released himself with a feral, deep outcry, burying his face deep in your neck. You tried to find your breath, resting your arms on the cold stones of the wall. He pulled back, his hands wandering slowly over your naked skin. “The bus is coming”; he whispered.


End file.
